rebelsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Made Me Lose My Appetite
Made Me Lose My Appetite '''is the second episode of Survivor: Back to Borneo. Challenge Immunity '''Challenge: Buggin' Out '' Bug-eating competition. The bug of choice was a ''butok, or beetle larvae. The live butok is three inches long and a half-inch round. If one castaway refused to eat, his/her tribe will automatically lose the challenge. Winner: '''Tutong ' Previously On Survivor ''16 Americans have arrived to where Survivor Began, Borneo. As soon as both tribes landed at camp, they waste know time on building a shelter but also waste no time on making alliance of 2 from each tribe. Tensions already began when Ronald chose not to help out at camp, which leads Laura wanted to take him out soon, and Norma for belief that Mark's sexuality is a sin, so she convince everyone to vote him out. After Mark found out about Norma going after him, he's starts conflict with her and tensions begin to increased. Ronald then formed an ally with Charles and learn that he's doing the ABC Strategy by taking out Amanda first. Both tribes began their first challenge and thanks to Norma's weakness, Tutong wins the first immunity challenge. The Majority of Belait tribe is planning to take out Norma, but some we're undecide if they should vote Mark instead. At Tribal Council they all decide as a majority and vote out Norma as the first person voted out in Borneo. 15 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Story Night 3 Belait After voting out Norma, Belait got back to camp and some (Especially Mark) were pretty satisfied to vote her out. Although William's not the only one that plans to take Mark out, Debra goes talk to Kathy about willing to take him out, however Kathy thought of another suggest and wants to vote out Juan. Day 4 Tutong As morning rises Bobby goes out for fishing and ask Willie, Amanda, and Laura to come along to help out, where he actually wanted them to make an alliance. They all have one hand in together and rise them all to the air as they promise each other its them to the end. Meanwhile, Charles and Ronald discuss how they're up at the water obliviously making an alliance so they went to talk to Jacqueline and see if she wants to join along. Later today she and Willie meet up and talk about the day that happen which would give Jacqueline the information on why was Willie with them. Day 5 Belait Next morning at Belait Mark and Jessica meet each other in the jungle in private and discuss on which they want to side. Juan and Dennis or Debra and Kathy. Tutong Laura then as she suggest yesterday at the raft to her alliance yesterday as she goes talk to Rachel and have to her to vote with them to take out Ronald. Later at dark she went to speak with Willie about the alliance that he was on and wants to talk about who should they vote with. Day 6 Tutong Bobby and Willie got Tutong's tree mail for today's challenge as Willie reads it to them, their reactions are in disgust. Belait Juan and Dennis got their treemail and as they read it, everyone's reaction was the same as in Tutong. Immunity Challenge Both tribes meet Jeff very deep in the jungle as they all sat down and a table, Tutong on one side, and Belait on the other. As Jeff tells the castaway that they will be eating insects here in Borneo, one is a 'Butok and the other is a "Bug Larvae" whichever team wins with a best of 4 out of 7 wins immunity and safe from tribal council, while the losers goes to tribal council. Jeff asked Tutong for one member to sit out and they chose Laura to sit out. First match is from Belait is Juan and from Tutong is Bobby and they will be eating 1 Butok, who eats it first wins a point. As the first round started Bobby waste no time and starts eating and fake vomit to make the other tribe feel sick, however Juan gets picky and tries to eat a little bit but Bobby finish he's dish first scoring Tutong 1-0. Next match is Jessica for Belait and Amanda for Tutong and they will be eating one Bug Larvae, they both got to a quick start as Amanda starts chewing while making wired facial expression, Jessica fighting to finish the plate but Amanda beat her to it and score Tutong in the lead with 2-0. The next match for Belait is William and Charles for Tutong, and they will be eating 2 Butok, William's having a hard time trying to get it to chew and swallow it down, however Charles has no problem eating the first one, William caught up with and starts to quicky chew it so he'll finish but Charles already finish he's Butoks first and scores another point for Tutong and in the lead with 3-0. The next round and possible final round is Debra for Belait and Ronald for Tutong, they will eat 2 Bug Larvae, Debra try to eat the first one and try not throw up, Ronald starts chewing loudly to make Debra puke and it work and Ronald finish the first and quickly ate the second giving Tutong immunity for the second time. Belait The tribe was once again defated and William was not very pleased with the loss they gone though. Everyone is about to have their last supper before going to tribal and some don't feel like eating after loosing the challenge. Debra and Kathy then discuss again on who to vote, Debra was still consider voting out Mark, and Kathy again wants to take out Juan. So Debra offically decide to vote with her so that no guys would come after them in the future. Juan and Dennis discuss to vote out Debra and need more votes so they go talk to William to see where he will vote. As William is all by himself at the beach, Mark came by to have a talk with him. The whole tribe grabs their stuffs and torches to Tribal Council as William now got good confidence to who to vote out tonight. Tribal Council Belait arrived to their second Tribal Council and they set their torches behind them and took their seat. Juan was the first up and went to the voting confessional and obivously voting out Debra for stratgic reason, he put the vote in the urn and went to he's seat. Debra was next and vote with Kathy to take out Juan for a big threat and not much help in challenges. Dennis, Jessica, and Mark voted, and was down to William and he knew that he's voting this person tonight hope that the others would do the same. As everyone done voting, Jeff goes tally the votes while everyone looked at each other and some were a bit nervous from the looks of Debra and Juan, but William was a little comfortable, so does Jessica and Mark as Jeff came back with the votes. William confidence went down to confusion why that he's name has been written. Then the last vote was revealed. Dennis then takes back the urn and he votes the same as the last vote, so does Kathy, meanwhile William was whispering to Debra. Then Mark and Jessica voted and went back to their seat. Jeff goes back with the votes again. William's face was in shock, half of the others were confused as Mark and Jessica smiled deviously. William goes to Jeff as he asked him to bring he's torch. As he brings he's torch he felt defeated they can hear him sniffed as he was about to be cry, but trys to tough it up. William walks out of tribal not saying a word, not looking back, just walks forward to leave the island. Belait grabs their stuff and torches and head back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessional First Vote Revote Final Words Stil in the Running Next Time On Survivor...... *A Massive Storm Windle down on the Castaways. *One Castaways gets the heat. *And will Belait finally reached Victory? Travia Category:Survivor: Back to Borneo Category:Atrain73's fanon